


battle royale.

by earltrancy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Royale Fusion, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: Over the crates Phil can see the barrel of his own shotgun, the entrance of their little safehouse, and Dan, nearly perfectly still, waiting for any movement, any sound.“Dan,” Phil whispers, and at Dan’s grumble to shut up Phil rolls his eyes and presses, “Husks? Or players?”“... Husks, I think. Not fast enough to be - fuck!”The sentence is punctuated by gunshots.





	1. and so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> listen... i didn't think i was gonna be that guy... but i'm being that guy. this is based on fortnite. whoops.

“Get behind me.”

That’s a phrase Phil recognizes by now. The tone, too - commanding, but laced with fear, it's Dan's simple warning that something is coming. 

He listens; goes and ducks behind some crates back in their shelter. Over the crates Phil can see the barrel of his own shotgun, the entrance of their little safehouse, and Dan, nearly perfectly still, waiting for any movement, any sound. 

“Dan,” Phil whispers, and at Dan’s grumble to shut up Phil rolls his eyes and presses, “Husks? Or players?” 

“... Husks, I think. Not fast enough to be - fuck!”

The sentence is punctuated by gunshots. Phil sits up - Dan was right, it's a group of husks. He groans and fires at the ones to Dan's right, further away, but his gun has better distance, he might as well use it. 

He uses more ammo than strictly necessary to bring them down, probably, but he figures it's better to vent his frustrations on husks than anything else; when the cluster he's been taking is all dust, he walks up behind Dan and fires a single shot at the last husk he’s dealing with, ghosting it simply as that.

“I told you we were too close to the edge.”

Dan hasn't moved from the position he'd been in; at Phil’s words, his arms fall to his sides.

“You did,” he admits without turning around. “I just - I don't know.” Dan sighs softly. “I just wanted us to take a minute.” 

Phil softens immediately at that. “Oh, Dan,” he mumbles sadly, coming up and wrapping his arms around him from behind, chin hooked over his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “It was stupid.”

“It wasn't,” Phil comforts him. “It still isn't. I want that too - we deserve some rest.”

Dan laughs, a tad bitterly. “I don't, clearly.”

Phil squeezes him tighter and kisses his cheek. “You do. You protect us. But right now, we need to get away from the storm, alright?” 

“... Okay. Yeah, yeah, okay.”

Dan smiles lightly and turns around, kissing the top of Phil’s head - something he always grins at. “What do you wanna head towards, then?” 

“Let's just go towards that higher ground for now. That way we can see more, decide from there.” Phil walks back into the shelter for a moment, shouldering their bag of supplies. “What do you think?” 

With a nod, Dan switches weapons, slinging his shotgun over his shoulder by the strap and wielding his pistol instead. “Sounds good to me, just - you be ready to build up a shield, okay? It's been too quiet from the other players; I’ve got a bad feeling.”

Phil laughs lightly and takes his pickaxe from his side. “Fair enough. I'll just build us a brick chimney in the middle of a field to hide in.”

“You absolutely dork,” Dan says, looking back at him affectionately. “Alright, c’mon. Stay -” 

“- Behind you,” Phil finishes. “I know, always.”

Dan gives a little chuckle of “Sorry”, then smirks and starts running towards the top of the knoll Phil had pointed out without warning. 

Phil scrunches his eyebrows and laughs deep from his stomach. “Hey! You can't just leave me!”

“Better Naruto run your ass over here, then!” 

And with a shit-eating grin, Phil does exactly that. When he catches up to Dan, he's panting and laughing at once.

“Oh my God, I hate you,” Dan laughs back. “That was absolutely terrible.”

“It was amazing, and you know it!”

“Aren't you always,” Dan replies softly and opens the bag on Phil's back to retrieve him a bottle of water. Phil beams brightly at him, making Dan's heart swell in that familiar way. 

They continue heading up at a more reasonable pace; this field is still far too open for either of their liking, so they scarcely speak for their listening. Nothing comes, somehow. 

Upon reaching the top of the knoll - which is really much more of a hill than they thought - Phil promptly sits down with his legs crossed, laying his pickaxe across his lap as he surveys the land before them. 

Dan doesn't notice this until he turns to consult him - and looks at Phil with an only-mildly-surprised expression. “Sweetheart,” he starts slowly, “Just what are you doing, exactly?”

“Looking,” Phil explains.

It's less information than is particularly explanatory, but, well, it's Phil. Dan shrugs and take a seat beside him on the grass, and smiles when Phil takes his hand without looking. “Alright,” he concedes, “What do you see?” 

“Lots of things, of course,” Phil says cheerily, giggling at Dan's scoff. “Particularly that structure over to the east there. Doesn't it look like a house? That could be a nice place to stay.”

It’s a bit silly the way he says it, like they're in the market for real estate, but it's a good idea - the building Phil’s referring to is on flooding stilts, and appears untouched from where they're standing. Well, sitting. 

Dan nods and squeezes Phil’s hand. “That's a good idea,” he praises, and feels Phil’s head rest on his shoulder; he releases their hands to run his fingers through Phil’s hair. 

“Like a little home,” he adds softly, breaking the silence, and Dan’s heart breaks at the hesitant hope in the words. 

“Yeah,” Dan agrees in a gentle tone. “At least for a while.” 

“... We should move.”

“Definitely.”

“You were trying not to say that, weren't you?” 

“Well, there was like, a moment happening, or whatever.”

Phil smiles guiltily; he knows how anxious Dan gets when they're not hidden, let alone fully exposed at high ground. “I think those rocks down there are part of a cave. We could stay there till nightfall, then make for the little house-place.” 

Dan exhales like he'd been holding his breath for ten minutes, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. “Thank you.”

__________

A trip down a hill and across a valley later, the duo are at last following the rock towards their goal, when suddenly Dan stops dead, cocks his gun, and hisses, “Get behind me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Phil hears it a second after Dan does - footsteps. Fast ones. Too fast for husks. 

They've been too lucky so far, and they know it. Phil backs into the notch of rock Dan gestures to, shotgun ready, breath as silent as the air. 

Even so, he notices himself holding his breath as the other players start to pass - two of them, a duo, just like himself and Dan. 

Something in Phil’s heart reaches out to them when he sees the strangers’ hands that aren't on their weapons are clasped together. The woman stays slightly in front shouldering a rifle, the combatant, the man a bit behind wielding a machete, but with a pickaxe also strapped to his side, clearly a builder, the protector. 

Phil instinctively reaches for the handle of his own pickaxe - they're just the same. Things like this make him remember how badly he wants to just damn this whole game. 

Just as the couple walks out of his line of sight, he hears one shot, then two. In a panic, he swings around and pulls out his gun - just in time to see two silhouettes in the distance collapse, and two skull and crossbones floating above Dan’s head.

Phil looks at him incredulously, in silent question; the look he gets back is firm, emotionless.

“They were high levels. Heading our same direction. We'd probably have had to deal with it anyway.”

Phil flinches a little at the phrasing; ‘deal with it’, as if he was swatting a fly. Dan’s always better at detaching himself from the reality of the situation - hence taking a breather right near the frickin’ storm wall - but still, the statement seems crass. 

Dan raises his eyebrows, head tilted to one side, and Phil shakes his head and smiles automatically, because that's a look he recognizes - it's the one often accompanied by the words ‘What's wrong, honey?’

“Let's go. Bet you we can make it by sunset!” Just like he thought, the mention of a challenge makes Dan grin like mad. 

“Bet’cha I can make it there first!” Dan taunts, kissing Phil’s cheek and instantly sprinting off. 

“ - Hey, no fair!” Phil shouts, laughing and running after him. 

It occurs to him halfway through the impromptu race that Dan only shot as soon as Phil wouldn't see it.

__________

“You totally cheated.”

Phil grins, arms crossed over his chest. “Yeah, and so did you!”

“A head start is completely different from a level fourteen build skill!”

“Aww, baby, you're almost at five, you could've given it a try,” Phil teases, tongue poking through his teeth in a smug smile that's annoyingly contagious. 

Dan can't stay mad, can't help but smile at Phil's boasting. Level fourteen is skill mastery, and the build skill is fucking hellish, in Dan's opinion, because “Level four is perfectly average, thank you very much.”

Like most duo players, Dan and Phil had split roles as combatant and protector - offense and defense, essentially. Dan is faster, stronger, more agile, and has a mastery of his own in weaponry, but Phil is the strategist, the one that keeps them safe. And even if it means Phil can create footholds so damn fast it's cheating, Dan is thankful. 

“Of course it is, darling,” Phil says with a placative tone and smile, ushering Dan into the little cave before he starts to build up a rock structure. Dan gets out a flashlight and flicks it on, setting it on the ground just to illuminate the open space.

“Oh, shut up,” Dan whines jokingly as he finds a nook to sit down in. “... And come here.”

“Give me a second -” Phil sounds far away, like he always does when he's focused, and Dan nods and watches the progress bar at Phil's side fill with green. “- There.”

Dan's eyebrows pull together, curious of Phil’s plan. “Are we still able to get out through that thing?” He gestures to the newly-built wall of rock as Phil turns to him and chuckles. 

“Of course! It just looks closed from face-on, the right side is open, see?”

Dan grins, reaching up to take Phil's hands when he's close enough and pulling him down into his lap. Phil lands with a soft “oof”, but he decides he can forgive Dan when he nuzzles into Phil's hair and tells him, “You're so clever.”

“Well, it's nothing, really, just a bit of camouflage,” Phil laughs, shifting so he's facing Dan more.

“Mm, no, you're a genius,” Dan murmurs happily, and Phil gasps at his hot breath on his neck. 

“Dan…” Phil answers warningly. 

“Don't know what I'd do without you, sweetheart,” he continues, and Phil feels the soft press of lips on his skin, closes his eyes instinctively, and the next quiet “Dan” is a very different tone. 

They hardly ever get this. It's not safe. They should keep vigilance, always be ready to run. Phil knows better. But… 

“Kiss me.”

… he's weak for it. For Dan. 

“Gladly.” 

__________

Phil's laying lazily in Dan's arms when his stomach gurgles. 

“I agree with that,” Phil states, and Dan giggles, rolling his eyes and shifting to reach for the supply bag; rather than actually looking through it, he indolently opens its inventory menu and scrolls.

“Alright, we have… some hard bread… a fuckton of those energy bars from when you raided all those chests…”

“Oh, get me a couple of those.” 

Dan taps the menu a few times, and two energy bars appear in Phil's hand, the number of them ticking down twice before Dan closes the window, then turns and kisses the top of Phil’s head. 

“Stop iiiit,” Phil complains, smiling around the food in his mouth. 

Smirking, Dan asks, “Stop what? This?” and presses kisses all over Phil's face. 

“Dan!” squeals Phil happily with crumbs flying out of his mouth, trying to squirm away. 

“You're so fucking adorable,” Dan praises, with one last kiss to Phil's cheek. 

Once they're covered up again and the flashlight’s flicked off, that's how they fall asleep, Phil curled against Dan's chest. 

Well, that's how Phil falls asleep. 

Fingers still idly petting Phil’s hair, Dan uses his free hand to open his own player stats. 

One update. 

Player kills: 38 [+2].

He looks down at Phil - still sleeping; of course he is. 

Dan closes the window, then his eyes. He holds Phil a little tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u were notified for half of this chapter before i deleted it and posted the whole of it, uh... u saw nothing... it was all an illusion... (it was an accident because i am a moron)  
> sorry if uve been waiting on this for a month ive been writing a lot of porn tho if you wanna check that out lol

**Author's Note:**

> ⚘ tumblrs:  
> main / ourstarbucksofa  
> nsfw writing / glitchdh


End file.
